


you've got the cure, underneath your shirt

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, Dan Howell - Freeform, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switch Phan, alcohol mention, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: -It’s loud in the club, the music blaring and the bass pumping so hard the pavement vibrates outside. It’s a bit hypnotic - being in a foreign city, the music loud and surrounded by people they don’t know. That’s the excuse they’ll use tomorrow; they just got caught up in the atmosphere-just a short oneshot of pwp





	you've got the cure, underneath your shirt

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta [fourthingsandawizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthingsandawizard/pseuds/fourthingsandawizard) for all her help! I would be lost without her!

It’s loud in the club, the music blaring and the bass pumping so hard the pavement vibrates outside. It’s a bit hypnotic - being in a foreign city, the music loud and surrounded by people they don’t know. That’s the excuse they’ll use tomorrow; they just got caught up in the atmosphere (also maybe those margaritas that had been _so damn good_ ). 

Dan’s dragging Phil into the bathroom a little quicker than Phil can keep up, causing him to stumble once or twice, the giggles that burst from his lips doing nothing to tamper down the tension between them. Dan glances behind him to make sure he’s okay, and once he knows all is well, pushes on ahead into the largest stall available. 

Phil is still giggling as Dan presses him against the door, lips going straight for his neck. Phil’s giggles are quickly turned into something a bit more high pitched and breathless. His hands go straight to Dan’s curls, carding through and giving a gentle tug to pull Dan’s mouth to his. 

The kiss isn’t gentle or sweet; it’s hot and frantic, both of them all too aware of the fact that they are doing something very taboo, but both kind of not giving a fuck. Dan reaches between where their bodies have been frantically grinding against each other and rubs against Phil’s semi-hard cock. 

“Goddd,” Phil groans. The music is still loud in both of their ears, pulsations practically moving the stall, so Dan doesn’t worry about hushing him.

“You looked so good out there. Couldn’t keep my hands off you.” Dan works on undoing Phil’s belt, Phil nodding along.

“I want you,” Phil says, doing his best to touch Dan, who’s currently trying to work Phil’s pants off.

“Well, we’re in a club right now, Phil, sloppy handjobs is all you get,” Dan snorts, taking Phil’s lips into another kiss. Phil hums in response, moving his hands to Dan’s dick and massaging it through his jeans. Dan drops his head onto Phil’s shoulder, happy for the relief. 

“In my wallet - I have lube.” 

Dan pulls back and regrets it at once as he loses the contact with his aching dick. 

“Are you serious?” 

Phil nods. Dan bends to retrieve Phil’s wallet, and sure enough, there are two condom-sized packets of lube. 

“Do you just carry these around with you?” Dan asks incredulously. Phil shrugs, more interested in wanking himself since Dan seems to be preoccupied.

“I know how you get when we go out. Especially when you’ve had a drink or two.” 

Dan knocks Phil’s hand out of the way, replacing it with his own and kissing Phil with such vigor Phil almost can’t breathe. 

Dan can’t be sure why he thinks it’s so hot that Phil came prepared. Maybe it’s because he knows they both know they always tend to end up in these situations, and a proper fuck is so much better than handjobs or even blowjobs, though Phil is great on his knees and Dan knows he’s no slouch either.

“Turn around then, let’s get you ready.” 

Phil doesn’t make any witty remark or try to have any banter; he’s got one objective in mind. He leans down, both hands on the toilet seat, and waits patiently for Dan to start prepping him. 

Dan waits a second, enjoying the view and giving himself a moment of relief before ripping open one of the packets. He coats his fingers and gently runs one against Phil’s rim. Phil’s answering whine is loud, even for the environment, and Dan swats him lightly.

“You have to be quiet.” 

Phil nods in understanding, backing up to let Dan know to proceed. Dan presses his finger forward and they both groan. Phil’s tight and he clenches around Dan’s finger, and Dan can’t help but feel a little light headed already. He presses in farther, working on stretching, knowing they don’t have a _ton_ of time. He works him open quickly, two fingers next, and then a third follows quickly after.

“I’m ready. Let’s go.” 

Dan pulls him to stand up, helping him to step out of his pant legs. He hands the final packet to Phil, letting him open it as his hands are too slippery. Phil opens it and quickly coats Dan in it, wrapping a leg around Dan’s waist and his arms around his neck. 

Dan moves in slowly, knowing that Phil is stretched plenty - both with his prepping and the fact that they have sex often enough with him bottoming that he would be okay - but going slow regardless. Phil’s head falls back against the door with a loud ‘thud.’ Dan giggles, but Phil doesn’t seem to notice, far too lost in what’s going on. 

When Dan is bottomed out, he waits for Phil’s okay, which comes after a moment. They are both soon panting loudly, trying desperately to kiss, but Dan’s uncoordinated thrusts make it nearly impossible. When Dan adjusts his stance and hits Phil’s prostate, the moan Phil lets out is surely loud enough to be heard from outside the building.

“God, Phil,” Dan says, covering his mouth. Phil doesn’t mind, eyes rolling back slightly in pleasure. Dan can’t really pretend he’s upset though; when he’s in this position, he’s just as bad, possibly worse. And he loves knowing he’s making Phil feel good; it’s almost better than the sex itself.

Phil starts saying something, but Dan doesn’t need to take his hand off his mouth to know what it is. Phil’s hand is a blur on his cock and his thigh is quivering in Dan’s other hand, sure signs Phil is close. Dan doubles his efforts, wanting to finish as close as possible to Phil. Moments after Phil clenches and screams into Dan’s hand, making a mess of his hand and shirt, Dan is following quickly behind. He thrusts erratically a few times before stopping and letting Phil down gently. 

Phil looks wasted: dazed eyes, a goofy smile on his face, his hair an absolute mess, and Dan knows he doesn’t look any better.

“Ergh, I need a shower,” Phil says, pulling his pants on. 

“Yeah, you do, dirty boy.” 

Phil rolls his eyes, shoving Dan playfully. Dan grabs his wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s slow and gentle - more along the lines of what their kisses usually are.

“I love you,” Dan says.

“Love you, too.” 

Phil kisses him again quickly, unlocking the stall and peeking to see if anyone is outside. When the coast is clear, Phil pulls Dan out with him and they wash their hands quickly before exiting the bathroom and hailing a cab to their hotel room, where they will order too much food and watch some corny tv. The perfect end to an adventure-filled evening.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "problem" by Natalia Kills
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @tobieallison :)


End file.
